Animal I Have Become
by leDASHann
Summary: Fafaberry: Faberry Romance, Rachel/Charlie friendship.  You've never seen a sibling rivalry quite like this one. Quinn and Charlie Fabray must deal with the consequences of being creatures that are known to be mortal enemies. Were!Quinn and Vamp!Charlie.
1. Prologue

****Animal I Have Become  
><strong>**

****A/N: ****This is the first fic I've written in years so please be patient with me. Spoiler warnings for references to events that happened in both S1 and S2 of Glee. Comments and criticisms are welcome.

**Prologue**

_"...No information has been released on the identity of the victim, but sources confirm that the body belongs to a McKinley High student who had been reported missing earlier this morning. The police refuse to answer any questions at this time, but we will continue to report on this tragedy as we uncover exactly what transpired here tonight..."_

Quinn Fabray sat nervously in her living room, fingers clutching the golden cross around her neck. Her breath was ragged as the 6 o'clock news report sounded from the television, causing Quinn's heart to race uncontrollably. The uneven pounding in her chest became a deafening roar in her ears, and Quinn could feel the pang of guilt begin to course throughout her entire body.

_This couldn't be my fault, could it?_

The last few weeks had been some of the hardest since she had been changed. Quinn couldn't understand why, considering she had spent all of last year learning to control what she had become.

But the spontaneous transformations had become more frequent, along with the blackouts. Quinn had absolutely no recollection of what occurred during a transformation unless she willingly shape-shifted. The possibility of murdering an innocent victim while in her other form was highly probable, and that's what was causing Quinn to be severely on edge as she continued to stare blankly at the television set.

Admittedly, the report had become nothing more than a gentle hum reverberating around the living room, phrases such as "_killer on the loose"_ and "_mauled to death by some sort of animal" _being the few words that Quinn would catch. How could she possibly even pretend that this wasn't her fault? Of course it was. This was Lima, Ohio. There were no mass murderers or rabid animals that needed to be put down. Only someone with a secret gift—no—curse like Quinn's could have done something as awful as this.

A lone tear trickled down the side of Quinn's face. She wished that this whole thing was just a stupid joke, something out of a crappy television series or a nightmare that she would wake up from in the morning. But this was real. Someone had been murdered and it was entirely her fault.

Quinn clasped her hands together and lifted her head to the ceiling. Her lips began to move as she prayed to God that all of this would simply disappear. She never wanted to become what she was. All Quinn wanted was to be Prom Queen, graduate from McKinley and get out of this stupid hick town. Instead, she was plagued with something unique but absolutely terrifying. There was no cure, despite all of the things one may have read in books or seen in movies. Quinn had accepted what she was, but she couldn't have predicted that something like this could have happened.

"I killed a person," Quinn whispered to herself, hands still clutched tightly in her lap. "Someone is dead because of me."

The reality of the situation had suddenly come crashing down. No one could move on from something like this. There was blood on her hands and that would follow Quinn around for the rest of her life. The pounding of her heart continued, sounding as if it were echoing throughout the house. It grew louder and more persistent, and that's when Quinn realized that the noise wasn't coming from her chest. She whipped her head around, eyes landing on the foyer. The pounding was coming from someone desperately knocking on the front door.

Quinn shakily brought herself to her feet and walked towards the incessant knocking. She swallowed nervously as she made her way to the door. Quinn peered through the peephole and was surprised at who she saw standing outside the house.

"Quinn? Are you there? Please open the fucking door!"

Quinn unlocked the door and opened it slowly, a confused look washing over her face.

"Charlie, what the fuck are you doing—" Quinn's eyes widened in shock as she saw blood dripping down from the visitor's mouth and the stains on the front of her blouse.

"I need your help, Quinn," the girl choked out, the faint remnants of tears visible on her cheeks. "I-I did something horrible."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm posting this a lot earlier than I thought I would, but don't expect updates to come as quickly as this one did. Once again comments and criticisms are welcome. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

To say that life had taken an interesting turn for Quinn Fabray would be a gross understatement in regards to the situation she currently found herself in. A seventeen year old girl could never have predicted that in one night, she would go from thinking she had killed a person to figuring out that the murderer, ironically, was her twin sister now turned vampire.

"_Charlie," Quinn said in a sharp voice, "what the fuck did you do? And why is there blood all over-" Realization dawned over Quinn as she turned her head to the television and back at her sister._

"_Can you please invite me in?" Charlotte whispered shakily as she teetered on the balls of her feet._

"_What do you mean invite you in?" Quinn questioned._

"_I—I can't actually come into the house without you inviting me in."_

"_Charlie, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_For godssake, Quinn!" Charlotte shouted, lifting her hand to point at the television set. "I can see that you've been watching the news. Someone is dead and I'm standing here with blood dripping from my mouth. How the hell are wondering why I'm asking you to invite me into the house?" Her eyes began to darken, and it was unlike anything Quinn had ever seen before. _

_Charlotte took a deep breath before speaking once again. "Considering what you are, I'm surprised you can't smell it on me. Can't you figure this out without me having to spell it out for you?"_

_Quinn's eyes widened in confusion as she suddenly became aware of the scent that her sister was emitting._

"_But that's impossible."_

"_Really, Quinn?" Charlotte responded in frustration._

"_So you're a werewolf too?"Quinn asked quietly._

_Charlotte laughed. _

"_No," she replied in a calm voice, "it's worse."_

"_How could anything be-" Quinn stopped in mid sentence, her eyes raking over her twin. She inhaled deeply and felt her body begin to seize with an overwhelming feeling of rage at her sister's scent. Suddenly everything became clear. Quinn stepped back from the door and looked Charlotte straight in the eyes. "Charlie, would you like to come in?"_

_Charlotte nodded curtly as she entered the house. Quinn closed the door and pressed her back against it._

"_You're a—a vampire?"_

"_It's about time you figured it out."_

"_This is unbelievable."_

And it truly was. Quinn had the shock of her life when she was turned into a werewolf just over a year ago. What she thought only existed in fairy tales had become her reality. The only person she had told was Charlotte, and although it took a fair amount of convincing along with an abrupt transformation, her sister had supported Quinn and helped her through the early stages of being changed.

Now, one year later, the two sisters found themselves in a similar yet very different situation, with Quinn helping Charlotte accept who she had unwillingly become.

It had been a week since Charlotte had showed up asking for Quinn's help.

Judy Fabray had been shocked to see both of her daughters coming down the stairs for breakfast the morning after everything had happened, but Charlotte explained simply that she had been feeling a little homesick.

Unlike Quinn, Charlotte had been enrolled to Crawford Country Day Academy as opposed to McKinley. This was due to the fact that Charlotte was some sort of math prodigy, and Crawford offered AP programs that better suited her abilities. Due of the distance, their parents had paid for her to board at the school. Since most of her friends either lived at or around the school, Charlotte usually spent the summer on campus, visiting the Fabray household every few weekends or so.

During Quinn's pregnancy, Charlotte avoided coming back home altogether. She knew that Quinn had been thrown out and if she showed her face to their parents, they would be reminded of the disappointment their other daughter had become. Charlotte couldn't do that to Quinn. Being twins, she had more of a connection to her sister than anyone else in their family, even if they fought constantly whilst in the same room. It's not that they hated each other, but their sibling rivalry seemed to be intensified by the fact that they were twins.

When Quinn had revealed her secret last year, it brought the two sisters closer together. Now that both had secrets they needed to keep, Quinn and Charlotte had to be there for each other despite being considered mortal enemies.

Currently, the Fabray twins were sitting in Quinn's bedroom discussing how they were going to keep Charlotte's blood lust under control.

"Ever since I've come back home," Charlotte said, "I haven't had any urges to tear someone apart and drink their blood. Even with Mom around."

"I find it ironic that you've always been somewhat of a man-eater," Quinn said with a slight chuckle, "and now you literally have become one."

"That," Charlotte responded sharply, "isn't funny at all." She looked at her twin with an annoyed expression but couldn't stop her lips from forming into a small smirk.

"Okay, fine." Quinn said, wearing a smirk of her own. "In all seriousness, do you have any idea why you haven't been craving blood? Something must have changed since that night you decided to—erm—let loose."

Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Feeding on animals has helped, but the only thing that's really changed is the fact that I'm constantly around you." And that's when everything began to click in her mind.

"It's you, Quinn!" Charlotte exclaimed excitedly. "It's because you're a werewolf." She got up from the bed and began to pace around the room. "I think it's clouding my senses. All I can smell and feel is the scent of a wolf and it's acting like somewhat of a shield against my urges."

"That's great, Charlie," Quinn responded with a bit of hesitancy, "but school is starting in less than a week and we'll be away from each other. You'll be back at Crawford and I'll be at McKinley. I doubt, even with your newfound abilities, that you'll be able to smell my scent from across town."

Charlotte stopped her pacing and faced her sister.

"I'll transfer."

Quinn's jaw dropped slightly. "Mom would never let you," she said quickly. "And what about all of the AP courses that you're taking? Don't you need the credits for your college applications?"

"Quinn," Charlie answered, frowning slightly, "college isn't really a concern anymore. I'm a vampire. I'm going to live forever. My future is infinite."

With that statement, Quinn suddenly become aware of how much her sister was going through. Quinn she had become pregnant and kicked out of the house at sixteen, but Charlotte was now an immortal creature. She would have to face the unfortunate curse of seeing everyone around her die while she remained the same. For once, Quinn actually found herself to be somewhat happy with the person she was, but that thought was quickly overcome by the pain she felt for her twin.

"Still," Quinn said softly, getting up from the bed to stand in front of Charlotte. "You'll have to convince Mom to somehow let you transfer. She—well Dad—paid a lot of money for you to go to Crawford."

"I—we'll figure it out."

Charlotte gave her sister a quick hug and started to make her way out of the bedroom. She opened the door, but before leaving, Charlotte looked over her shoulder at Quinn who was staring at her with a mixed expression of both happiness and worry.

"And besides," Charlotte said with a tone of confidence, "you need me here."

A look of confusion spread across Quinn's face.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me yesterday that you haven't been able to control your transformations lately," Charlotte replied, her lips curling into a smile. "And if it ever gets too out of hand, I'm the only one who can kick your ass hard enough to stop anything bad from happening."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her sister's retreating form.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
